1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a binder composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes positive and negative electrodes including a material that can reversibly intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions as positive and negative active materials and an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte solution filled between the positive and negative electrodes. The positive and negative electrodes intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions and produce electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions.
As for a positive active material for a lithium rechargeable battery, a lithium-transition metal oxide being capable of intercalating lithium such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like has been used.
As for a negative active material for a lithium rechargeable battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions have been used.